Friendship Cannot Be Broken
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: Lea is kicked out of her house, and moves to L.A. She meets an old high school friend at a restaurant, and coincidentally they live right next to eachother's apartment. They find out that they're both Minecraft YouTubers in-the-making, so they decide to work together. But, Lea starts to love Zayne. Will she steal his heart? Or will the friendship, be broken for good?


**Hey guys! I'm SUPER excited about this fanfiction! Maybe because I've read lots of CaptainsparklezxOC fanfictions, and this one is different? Nah... I know this wont get lots of views, because it's not a CaptainsparklezxOC fanfiction, but I don't really care (ok i care like hell). But don't worry, I might make a CaptainsparklezxOC fanfiction in the future. MAYBE! I'm doing this because I want my fanfictions to be orignal-ish. I know there's Captainsparklez and Bajancanadian fanfictions like this one, but I havn't seen a fic like this before. **

**Btw I don't want reviews saying stuff like,**

"**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WRITE THIS?! THE CAPTAINSPARKLEZ FANFICTIONS ARE WAY BETTER! THIS STORY IS SHIT!" Because if you do, I will GLADLY write an angry PM to you, AND pretty much say the same thing, in front of the hole interwebs :) Do I make myself clear? Oh, and if you're a guest saying it, I will say it in front of the hole interwebs, two times angrier, since I can't PM you. I know I'm being bossy and mean, but if you don't like the story, don't read it. **

**OK, that was long, so,**

**READ ON YOU VANILLA ICE CREAM COVERED FANFICTIONEERS! (yum)**

**DIAMONDZ, OUTA! (Btw the girl's name is pronounced (Lee-na) and the boy's name is pronounced (Zain) **

I grinned as I finished uploading my video. I love my job, I love it a lot. I get to upload videos for money, and entertain people at the same time? Man, life is good! I'm not the biggest person on YouTube, not big like Captainsparklez, Skydoesminecraft, Sethbling, CNBminecraft (btw guys I'm friends with CNBminecraft in real life! :O), and the rest. But, I was popular enough that people watch my videos. They might just watch them because I get actual pictures/covers for my videos.

I closed my laptop. It was late at night – about ten o'clock. I walked into my family's massive kitchen. It was really big, you could cook very complicated meals here, because there's heaps of bench space.

I slowly opened our stainless-steel fridge, and pulled out a carton of juice, closing the fridge behind me as I walked to the cabinets to get a cup. I carefully pulled out a fragile, wine glass. I don't know why I loved wine glasses. Maybe because of their fancy shape? I'm not sure, but when I don't want to get a massive drink, I just get a wine glass. I slowly poured the juice into the glass, and drank the hole thing in no time at all.

Suddenly, I felt _very_ drowsy. Yawning, I slowly walked over to my room. I navigated through my never ending wardrobe, and finally found the warmest pair of winter Pjs I had, and slipped into them.

I literally dived into my bed, and pulled the covers over my head.

Little did I know, that would be my last time sleeping in that bed. And little did I know, what news my mom was going to bring me tomorrow.

"Leana," my mom started. God, I hated my name. Most people called me "Lea" but I preferred when they called my by my nick name "Dimez". Random right?

"We're kicking you out." my mom finished.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I would have passed out, if my older brother Kallum hadn't caught me.

"You're kicking _me_ out when Kallum's _older_ and _he_ hasn't been kicked out yet?!" I questioned in rage. Kallum wasn't offended by my statement in anyway, he was actually confused of why _I_ was getting kicked out.

"Yes, but honey, Kallum's university is the only place in this area of America where he can study about about graphics." it was true. There were no other places in America where you could learn about graphics that we know of that isn't extemely expensive or hard to reach. I clenched my fists in anger.

"What if I don't _want_ to move out?" I protested gritting my teeth.

"You have to honey, we don't have enough money to feed the hole family."

"So that's why your kicking me out?"

"No! Please honey, please move out. You're starting college, and anyway, I already signed you up for the college in the new city your going to." she said. I looked up into her eyes in anger.

"You already _signed me up_?!" I cried. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, but don't worry! It is a very populated college-" _oh great_... I thought. " And there's lots of cute boys there-" _what? You think that's gonna make me wanna go there?_ " And the teachers sometimes give you extra homework so you can study more-" _that just makes things even worse!_ "Oh, and it's also in L.A" Wait wait wait. Hold the phone!

"Did you say L.A?" I asked.

"Oh yes, the wonderful city of Los Angeles!" she cried, looking up at the roof. I always wanted to go to L.A. It's a beautiful city, full of amazing attractions to go to.

"I could have sent you to San Francisco, which is much closer to California, but I think Los Angeles is a much better place."

**A/N ok guys, I'm not saying I don't like San Francisco. It's one of my favorite parts of America! The city is beautiful and I really want to go there :D I AM NOT BEING RACIST! (I don't know if what I said sounded racist or not but I still put that there) Just thought I'd clear that up!**

Ever since I was a child, I wanted to go there. I had met many people from L.A who told me about the amazing things there, and why I should travel there for a vacation or holiday.

But there was one other thing, but I would rather not go into detail, it's quite a sad story actually.

Ok let's think. L.A isn't very far away from California, so I can come back when ever I want. The city is amazing and beautiful. The other _thing_. The childhood dream. The experience of going to another part of the country. Yep, that's good.

"Ok I've made up my mind," I breathed. "I'll go to L.A..." I heard by brother shift uncomfortably behind me.

My brother and I had been through lots together. When we were little, we'd do everything together. Eat together, play together, skateboard together, flog each other at video games together. For me, it will be really painful to leave my beloved family, but most of all Kallum. He'd be able to help me when I was feeling down, and could always make me laugh. I had no idea mom would be kicking me or him out so soon. I should've cherished the time I had with him left better.

"When do I leave?" I partly whispered. Mom pursed her lips and mumbled something I couldn't make out. I frowned at her.

"What did you say?" I asked. I was shocked at what she said.

"You're leaving in one hour." she said quietly.

I thumped upstairs and started pack all of my belongings as fast as I could. _One hour?! How could my mom do that?! She's only telling me this now?!_ God, I hated my mom sometimes. I was so furious at her!

Once I was sure I was finished packing _everything_, (a lot) I grabbed my phone and started texting and calling all my friends like mad.

"I'll never get to see you agaaaaiiiiin!" Grey wailed. In situations like this one, she could get really teary and cry like mad.

"But our friendship has just begun!" Monica whined. I knew she was faking it. She used to be kinda mean to me, and when our grade two teacher made us be partners in science, we started to bond a little. Eventually we became friends, but a lot of the time she would reject me and ignore me. Oh, and did I mention she was terrible at faking, lying, fibbing and acting?

":( i dont want u to go" John texted to me, using bad punctuation.

"I know but I had no choice cause mom already signed me up for the university there." I texted back sadly.

"Lea?"

"Yes?"

"will u go out with meh?"

"Shut up dude -.- How can you act like that in this situation?" I texted back annoyed.

":( soz just trying to lighten the mood dood.. we'll stay in touch right?" he texted.

"Totally. I have to go now bye." I finished, moving onto the next person.

Most of my friends were all like, "NOOO DON'T GO!" or "You should've punched your mom in the face and told her to cancle going to that uni..." or "YOU BETTER STAY IN TOUCH OR I'LL KILL YOU!" but I only had three other friends in California that I had the numbers of.

I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes left...

I was about to go talk to my brother, when he surprisingly walked into my room.

"Kallum what are you-" he stopped me by hugging me, and I hugged him back. When he let go of me I continued my question.

"-doing here?" I asked finally.

"Turn around." he said quietly.

"Wh-"

"Please..." he begged. I obeyed and faced the wall of the hallway. I felt something cold fasten around my neck and heard an amusing click.

I looked down and gasped in shock.

Kallum had given me a necklace – one that you can put pictures in. I opened up the small oval like sphere and looked at the pictures inside. One side had a picture of us when it was my 19th birthday. We were both smiling and looked like we were having a blast. The other one was a picture of both of our Minecraft skins in front of the massive water-fountain tunnel we built in the spawn of my Minecraft YouTube server. There was various colors of wool in the backround and there were three other random players in the backround building and having fun.

One moment I was texting and calling my friends, and the next I'm in tears and hugging my big brother to death.

"Thank you..." I muttered. "Thank you so much Kallum." he hugged me back

"Just remember Leana, you will always, always, be my baby little sister." he said, sobbing slightly. We both knew we would stay in touch, and talk on skype every week, but it's still not the same as speaking to the other in person.

"Will you comment on all of my videos?" I asked him. "Every single video, every single day." he promised.

A few minutes I heard my mom's voice.

"Leana!" she called. "You're going now!" I froze on the spot. I let out a shaky sigh and reluctantly grabbed all of my bags and took on last look at my bedroom, and slowly walked into the living room.

My mom was there holding her keys in one hand, and a plane ticket in the other, her handbag slung over her shoulder.

"Aren't you coming on the plane to L.A with me?" I asked, taking in the fact there was only one ticket. She shook her head.

"I can't." she said simply. "Well are you ready?" she asked me. I hesitated, and slowly nodded, closing my eyes so no tears came.

Kallum hugged me one more time, but it didn't last long because mom pulled me away to the front door. _Jeez she wants to get rid of me doesn't she?_ I thought. I mouthed the words "I love you bro," before seeing him nod. Then, the modern day house was the last thing I saw.

The trip to the airport was only thirty minutes considering there was so much traffic on the road.

We soon made it to the process of getting my baggage, checking if I had things in my bags that weren't supposed to be there, making sure I had a ticket, etc.

And _god_, was that painful.

The crowds were bustling, and the whole airport was filled with little kids screaming and people complaining to attendants. Seriously, I was getting a headache. Luckily, a young woman's voice rang over the loudspeaker.

"Flight from California, to L.A departing in ten minutes. I repeat, ten minutes." The crowd rose into uproar, the chatting now starting up again.

"Well, we better get moving." my mom said to me.

"Yep," I mumbled. "And time I got out of this bee hive..." I added silently.

In short time we had arrived at the airoplane (or airplane but I'm gonna say airoplane SO DEAL WITH IT!) which was going to travel to L.A in five minutes.

As I reached the shining, white, polished steps that lead into the airoplane, my mom grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to miss you Leana," she cringed as she said this. "I'll call you every day-" "_Week_," I cut in, "you'll call me every week." I cut in firmly. I really hated my mom now. I'm not completely sure why, but I hated her guts. Her everything, apart from few things.

"Y-y-Yes!" she said, "Week, yes, yes, I'll call you every _week_." she said almost happy. "So, are there any last things you want to say?" she said to me, as if she was about to pull out a pocket knife and stab me.

"Yeah," I said in monotone. "look after Kallum." she nodded. I saw lots of people now rushing in to get on the plane.

"Well, I gotta go now. Bye mom." I simply put my hand up as a wave, and walked into the plane. I looked out the window and saw my mom with a tissue two her face and she was waving at me.

_Wow_, I thought. _She's as bad as an actress as Monica is_.

I walked along the lane, and just found a good seat at the right time. Tourists and vacationists came bustlnig in, rushing everywhere to find a seat. I put my bag onto the seat next to mine, so no one would sit next to me. This one guy kept asking me to move my bag so he could have a seat, but I had a plan for that.

I kept on ignoring him and fiddling with my iPad. I then turned to him and saw him begging. I rolled my eyes and went to the notes section of the ipad, and typed in there.

"I'm deaf so stop trying to talk to me." I showed it to him, and he started to fail at sign language. He pointed to the seat, then to him, then to my bag, then to me, to the ground, and then he nodded. I opened my mouth in disgust and typed in notes,

"EEEEEWWWWW YOUR A SICK PERVERT GET AWAY FROM ME!" even though what he did wasn't exactly wrong, it still made him freak out. He started to shake his head, and put his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Get away from me or I'll kick you in the balls." I typed up. When I showed it to him, he started to shake his head vigorously and back away slowly. I smirked like a maniac, made my eyes wide, started nodding slowly and started to creep towards him. As I went for the swing (and by that I mean "went to kick him in the balls"), he yelped and ran away.

I smirked and went back to my seat.

After two long hours, I was getting really drowsy, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. In a couple of minutes, I was sound asleep.

I awoke to the sound of shuffling and rustling. I opened my eyes only to see most of the passengers walking through the lane in the middle of the plane. (Hey that rhymes kiddys!) I jumped and grabbed the majority of my bags from the glove-box-like things you find in cars, grabbed the one next to me, and only _just_ made it into the lane. Most people were able to get through the doors pretty quick, probably because there were so many people behind me pushing and shoving just to get out in a hurry.

I was finally pushed into the outdoors, and... just... I was at los for words! It was... It was... beautiful...

It was about eight o'clock at night, and that's what makes the city so beautiful right now. It was night time. Skyscapers of all different shapes and sizes were towering over us. Lights came from all rooms in every building. People were everywhere, doing everything. They were chatting, shopping, heck, even ice scating! A sign stood in front of everyone who had just left the plane, it said,

**We co e to he wonder ul city of L s An el s! **

**En tay!**

Letters had been scratched off over the years. I was pretty good at deciphering things, so I was guessing it was supposed to say,

**Welcome to the wonderful city of Los Angeles!**

**Enjoy your stay! **

Or something like that.

I walked up to an empty taxi, (apart from the taxi driver, duh) and told him the address of the apartment I would be staying at. Mom had given me a slip of paper containing the address of the apartment, the floor it was on, and the basement my stuff was in.

It didn't take long to arrive there. The apartment was fairly big. I didn't want to spend much time there, I only wanted to get some different clothes and go to a restaurant. Cause I was hungry as HELL!

I walked into the lobby of the apartment block and went up to the, I guess I should say, "reservation desk", even though it's not a hotel. Well, the old hag at the front of it didn't look very nice... She rolled her eyes at me and moaned.

"Adreeess?" 508 I answered.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Young chicks these days, to skinny for their overgrown heads." she complained as she handed me my key.

Ugh, ugly old hags these days, too ugly and prune looking to have a job. I said to myself, which made me grin.

I snatched up the key and walked towards the elevator.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat your elders?!" she screeched.

"Yes!" I called back smiling.

She screamed at me and threw a red high heal at my head, which was completely off aim.

"Give me my shoe back!" she screeched.

"No thank you, I don't feel like it, maybe another day? Saaay, when you're dead? Oh wait, that'll be tomorrow. " I teased, pressing floor 5 on the elevator.

"AAAARRGGHH!" she screeched as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator stopped it's movement with an amusing _ding_, and the double silver doors opened.

I immediately found my apartment. As much as I wanted to have a look around, I was hungry (hi Hungry). Really hungry. A few boxes had already been taken to my room. I searched through them and Finally found the one I was looking for.

**CLOTHES**

It was labeled.

I opened it up, and luckily for me, the shirt I was looking for was folded neatly on top. It was one of my many Minecraft T-shirts. It had a picture of a bunch of youtubers on it. It was the Speed art Fin did on his channel. Finsgraphics is this kid who's about fifteen years old, and does AMAZING at speed art.

I quickly swapped that shirt out for my old one, which was black and had a pink-ish PUMA (insert puma-cat-thing here) logo on it. I decided to keep my jeans on because they're awesome and they were the warmest pair I could find. I pulled my hair tie out, sprayed my long brown hair with a little bit of water and brushed it. I smiled at my new look, and was soon heading out to find a cheap restaurant.

Heaps of the restaurants in town made me want to dash in there and tuck in, but they were all too expensive, or were crowded with too many people, or even both. After ten minutes of searching, and when I thought I would never find a decent restaurant, I saw one tucked in an alley way. It was a Chinese restaurant. It was crowded, really crowded, but there was one table left, where I would be able to sit alone. Oh, and the prices were also cheap. But the thing that attracted me the most, was the beauty, and the lights.

The lights were absolutely amazing, beautiful, almost captivating. Golds, and reds made the shop look like it was owned by some filthy rich family.

I walked inside and was greeted by some woman who looked more Japanese than Chinese.

"Hello! Busy night I see?" she said cheerfully. I nodded silently. "Lucky for you, there's only one table left." she stated, pointing over to a table in the center of the room. I nodded my thanks and walked over and picked a seat, in which there was two.

As I was about to pick up a menu, the bell that tells you when someone arrives rang. I looked over to the counter and a fairly tall young man walked in, but I couldn't see his face. I payed no attention to him and went back to getting a menu. Only then did I realize there were no outside tables, and the only spare seat left was the second one at my table. Great... I have to sit with a stranger, in the middle of L.A, on my first night here, and that stranger will be sitting in front of me, staring at me eat. Great...

I heard footsteps come towards me, and the chair in front of me slide in the shining floors.

"Hey" the guy said. "Hi..." I replied, bring the menu up in front of my face more.

A Chinese man, this time, came up to us and asked for our orders. God why do I have to do this?

"I'll have a small bowl of fried rice, and two pork dumplings." I mumbled, hiding my face from the man with the menu.

"and you?" he asked the man. "Same thing as the lady." he said. WHAT THE HELL?

The waiter poured water into our cups. When he was gone I took the menu away from my face and looked at the guy across from me.

Oh my god.

"Zayne?" I accidentally said out loud in a shaky voice. He turned towards me and asked,

"How do you know my- oh my god Lea?" he was as shocked as I was.

I can't believe it. Zayne. Zayne was my best friend from high school. We both had a love for Minecraft, and we promised each other that when we got out of school, we would both get a YouTube channel, and we would do videos together. I had a slight crush on him for a few months, but when he moved away from California to L.A I was devastated. I was upset for days. As time went by I slowly lost my.. Uh... "love feelings" for him. And now I'm face-to-face with him. And boy did he look different.

His hair was now more flat then wavy, and he had grown at least eight centimeters taller. He was more muscly then before. He never used to, but he's wearing jeans today- uh tonight. His brown hair now had a few blonde streaks in it.

"Zayne... Are you... Mr. Minecraft? The youtuber?" I had heard of this guy called Mr. Minecraft on YouTube. And after hearing Zayne's voice, I'm sure it's him. Oh yeah, and Mr. Minecraft almost has one million subscribers.

"Yeah, I am! But Lea, I cant believe it's you!" he exclaimed before I bear hugged him. What? Well what did you expect? I haven't seen the guy in two years!

"Eeeewww! They're gonna kiiiiiss!" a little girl said next to us.

A woman, who I guessed was her mom, gave me a dirty look, and gave Zayne the rude finger.

I blushed and looked away.

"Hey uh, we should go..." he said.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah.."

We left our table and I placed a fifty dollar bill on the counter, even though we didn't eat anything.

"So where do you live?" I asked Zayne.

"Oh, I live in that apartment building there." he said pointing to my apartment building.

"Oh cool! I live there as well, I only moved in today." I said. He offered to help me move in my belongings.

And soon, we were heading towards our apartment, laughing and smiling, finally happy to be reunited.

**Well there 'ya go kiddios! I know the reunion was kinda... weird... and... quick? Idk. I just hope you like this! I know it wont get as many views and stuff cus its not CaptainsparklezxOC but i dont care. Now for thankyous!**

**I would like to thank firgirl956, Violettheory, yoshiboshi123 and everyone who wrote a captainsparklez or bajancanadian or Minecraft Universe x OC fanfiction! U R MEH INSPIRATION!**

**Anyway thnx guys! **


End file.
